


True Love's Kiss

by thisaccountisdone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Reviv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaccountisdone/pseuds/thisaccountisdone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic set right after The Darkest Hour part one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss

Arthur’s vision blurred as he stared at Merlin’s ice cold face, still coated with frost. His legs gave out and he dropped to his knees. Screams still echoed outside the room but he couldn’t hear. He couldn’t allow himself to comprehend. Even though his eyes saw his brain wouldn’t produce an answer. It was almost as if he was the one encased in ice.  
  
The knights around him were quiet. Their worried eyes bored into him but he couldn’t turn around. He couldn’t put on a smile and laugh; pretend it would be okay. It was _Merlin_. They knew that and he knew that but they didn’t _know_. They couldn’t understand. His insides twisted and he thought he was going to be sick. The feeling shook him until he was aware of hands gripping his shoulders, trying to keep him still. His breath spluttered as he tried to speak but words wouldn’t come. His tongue was heavy as if it was an anvil in his mouth.  
  
Hesitantly, he reached out a hand to touch Merlin’s frozen face but drew it back instantly, as if burned. “Merlin.” Finally, he spoke but his voice was hoarse and broken. He repeated the word until all that filled the room was a chorus of, “Merlin, Merlin, Merlin.” The hand on his shoulder squeezed- maybe trying to comfort him- but he barely felt it. His voice cracked as the lump in his throat finally cut off his ability to speak. One more mangled, “Merlin” escaped his mouth then he collapsed into sobs.  
  
The sound bounced off the walls, so animalistic and hurt that the knights had to cover their ears. But they could still hear the howls. Arthur began to rock; hands wrenching each other, gripping his hair and digging into his scalp, then fingers digging into palms. They tried to find something comfortable but there was nothing.  
  
The screams were gone as if driven away by the sound of his pain. The knights huddled together, trying not to watch the mess that was their prince. His hair stood up in every direction as his hands alternated between running through it and beating the floor. All the life was sucked from his body until he was just as dead as his servant.  
  
“We need to get Merlin back to Camelot,” Lancelot murmured, flicking a quick glance past where Arthur was huddled.  
  
“How? Arthur is…” Percival paused, letting the sobbing speak for itself.  
  
“Maybe Gaius knows something. He has to,” Lancelot’s voice broke and he looked down at his hands. “We can’t sit here forever.”  
  
“I’m not going to be the one to go over there,” Gwaine muttered dryly.  
  
Lancelot glanced back at Arthur and took a deep breath. “I will.” He began to walk, trying not to focus on Arthur or Merlin. He placed a hand on Arthur’s shoulder and shook him lightly. “Arthur.” Arthur didn’t move. “Arthur, listen. We need to bring Merlin back to Camelot. Gaius may know something.” The sobs came to a hiccupping stop and Arthur turned around slowly. His face pale but there was a glint of hope in his cloudy eyes.  
  
“You think?” he asked, voice low and raw.  
  
“Yes. Stand up.”  
  
Arthur’s legs shook as he managed, with great difficulty, to stand up. He swayed to the side then righted himself. He sniffled and looked down at Merlin. “You lot, come help me.” he boomed, attempting to bring back the feeling of strength and authority. It sounded strained but the knights quickly crossed the short distance.  
  
After some maneuvering, they lifted Merlin up. Arthur had his head cradled in his hands. They walked outside of the castle, each step hesitant. Their horses were gone; probably spooked by the dead screams. On the ground was one of their packs and Elyan stooped to pick it up. It contained a blanket which they wrapped around Merlin.  
  
They were silent as they walked back to Camelot. Arthur tried to push them to walk until they at least reached the gates but their legs quivered with exhaustion. Finally, they came to a stop in a clearing surrounded by trees so thick that they could hardly see out. They lowered Merlin to the ground and Arthur sat beside him, staring mournfully at his chilled face.  
  
Without speaking, the rest of the knights searched around for firewood, hoping to stumble upon something edible. They settled on a bush of berries which weren’t very filling but would tide them over until they made it to Camelot. They built up a fire, surrounding it with stones, and stoked it until it roared up towards the heavens.  
  
They talked lowly about whatever came to mind. Arthur didn’t speak; just watched. The fire danced and spit embers that quickly snuffed out in the black earth. The replies grew short and far in between. The air was thick and warm making them feel safe and peaceful for the first time in days. Soon, they all dropped to sleep no matter how hard they tried to keep their eyes open.  
  
They awoke to sunlight and their fire burning low and dim. Lancelot stomped it out and turned towards where Merlin’s body lay next to Arthur. The knights gathered around, lifted him up, and began the day’s trek back to the kingdom. The woods were quiet and eerie but they wouldn’t allow themselves to think why that might be.  
  
They walked until their legs stung and then walked more. They made it to Camelot before night fell. The villagers watched with trepidation as the knights lugged Merlin to the castle steps. Gaius ran forward with eyes wide. His breath caught in his throat as his mind registered what had happened. “Set him down,” he instructed, waving his hand to an empty cot, voice weak and shaking. The men nodded and did as they were told. Gaius followed them and let out a small sigh.  
  
“Is there any way…” Arthur looked up at Gaius.  
  
“I’m afraid not.”  
  
“Are you sure?” He was beginning to yell, fear clutching him again as his only hope was snatched away. “There has to be something!”  
  
“I can look but… I don’t think I’ll find anything.”  
  
“ _Try_!”

*****

 

Gaius appeared several hours later pale-faced and carrying a large leather book. It was coated in dust and the cover was cracked. Arthur watched as he slowly made his way to the cot where Merlin’s body was.  
  
“What does it say?” Arthur asked breathlessly. Gaius let out a deep breath and opened the book, flipping through the pages until he came to a stop at one. It was torn slightly and worn with age. The words were faded and the edges were blackened. “Well?”  
  
“He can only be saved by true love’s kiss.” Gaius answered as a small frown played at his lips.  
  
“True love’s kiss?” Arthur raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Yes, apparently that’s the only way.”  
  
“Well, I guess,” Arthur uncovered Merlin’s face and leaned in, “we’re out of luck.”  
  
He pressed his lips against Merlin’s frost coated lips hesitantly. The cold bit into him and he shivered. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose. He pressed down harder. Ice cracked beneath his lips. He heard the sound of ice breaking all around him until all he felt was warmth and Merlin gasping into him for air. He obliged and felt Merlin relax beneath him; kiss him back.  
  
He reached out and twined his fingers through Merlin’s wet hair. Colours danced behind his eyelids like flames and heat scorched his body. Merlin’s hand reached up to grab his neck and pull him forward until there was no space between them. His hand was shaking from the cold but Arthur clasped it; kept it still. He felt the people watching them but he didn’t care. He needed to kiss Merlin until they both ran out of breath. He needed to feel the heat and know he was there.  
  
Merlin’s nails dug into his neck as the kiss deepened; tongues exploring each other’s mouths until they could trace every contour in their sleep. He gasped softly as Arthur bit down onto his lip hungrily. Teeth scraped the inside trying to draw blood; combine their essences. Merlin bit back until they were waging war on each others’ mouths. They were gasping for air and gasping from passion. Their lips were swollen purple but they couldn’t stop. They had to keep going. They had to cling to each other.  
  
Arthur gripped Merlin’s hair tighter until his fingers were knotted and he was sure they were practically growing together. Merlin wrapped his free arm around Arthur and pulled him closer even though there was no room left. They were entwined; limbs and lips clashing together, trying to smash into one. Their minds were the same; an incoherent mix of sensations blending yet trying to stand alone. They broke away with flushed faces and bruised lips, gasping for air. Their limbs were still tangled and suddenly, the world was rushing back. But, even though they were aware, all they could focus on was each other.  
  
Arthur grinned down at a stunned Merlin. “How many times have I had to save your life, Merlin? I don’t know why I put up with it.” Merlin smiled back and brought his hand from Arthur’s neck. He stroked Arthur’s face and Arthur grabbed his hand; pressed it there so hard Merlin thought it would sink into his skin.  
  
“You love me, you prat.”


End file.
